The present invention pertains to vacuum encapsulated microstructure devices. It, in particular, pertains to the vacuum seal of a cavity between two wafers, and, more particularly, to such two wafers having a plugable hole for evacuation of gases from the cavity.
Various devices, such as microstructure infrared (IR) devices, require vacuum encapsulation for optimal performance. Conventional vacuum packaging is complex and costly. Known prior art approaches to wafer level vacuum sealing cannot yield adequately low pressures, the best in the range of 0.5 torr. Such pressures resulted in 50 percent signal losses for thermoelectric (TE) devices as an example.
The present invention involves the sealing of two wafers together resulting in a cavity between the wafers with a plugable hole for the evacuating of gases from the cavity. The hole, after evacuation of gases from the cavity, is plugged with deposited metal. The result is an integral vacuum package (IVP). This approach permits the sealing of the two wafers together without having to create the vacuum seal at the same time. The final vacuum seal can be done in a high vacuum by either evaporation or the sputtering of a thick layer of metal to plug the small pump-out port. This approach allows a thorough baking out of the wafer to wafer seals and interior surfaces prior to a final vacuum seal. It separates the two functions and does not limit the bake-out to the solder processing steps. There is independent control over sealing and bake-out to maximize bond yield and minimize residual pressure. This approach also permits clear access of each vacuum cavity directly, thereby avoiding the need to pump from the periphery of the wafer inwards. The procedure here has been implemented and resulted in vacuum levels below 10 millitorr of residual pressure as measured by pressure sensors within the cavity. The seals cover significant substrate topography. Seals over topography of 0.25 microns have been demonstrated. The required processing temperatures are below 300 degrees Centigrade (C.). These chips can be handled with conventional chip handling equipment. Yields for this process exceed 90 percent. Costs of the present vacuum-sealed chips are 80 to 90 percent less than that of conventionally vacuum-sealed chips. The present approach results in sealed TE devices that have high temperature longevity for pressures below 100 millitorr; ten years is indicated by test data for ambient temperatures up to 150 degrees C.